Army Gal
by dogs1111448
Summary: When Kagome is sent to Military school, what will she do? What if the reason she got sent there shows up? What will poor Kagome is?


Yes! Another story. Okay, so Kagome is now going to join the military. So, please enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm not going to go!" Kagome Higurashi screamed at her mother

"You can, and you shall! Young lady, we have been over this a 1,000 times! We agreed that on the next screw-up, you would be going!" Mia yelled back at her daughter.

"But I didn't _do _anything! Hamada was feeling _me up;_ I think that that is a perfect excuse for kicking him in his balls!!!"

"I don't care Kagome; the bus will be picking you up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! That isn't fair! Mom!"

"I don't want to have you in this house anymore than I need to!"

"Mother!"

"No, Kagome, go pack, _now_!"

"I hate you!"

With that Kagome ran up to her room, slamming the door.

Her room was quite nice. She was a tomboy, with her room painted white, black, and green. She had posters of the band, **Green Day**, around on her walls. **(A/N I love this band!!!)**

Kagome started throwing thing into her suitcases, underwear, shirts, shorts, a couple hats and a few pieces of jewelry.

She looked at her clock, and slumped on her bed. For the last time in god knows how long.

She woke up and looked at the clock 6:45, the bus would come at 8. An hour, and her life was over, at the tender age of 15.

She made sure her sanitary bag was packed with the… essentials. Got dressed in a black tank top that was extremely baggy over the chest, an orange cargo blazer and baggy orange Cargo pants, and pulled her hair into a half-ponytail, letting a few locks frame her face.

"Oh, dad, why did you have to go?!" Kagome's eyes glazed over as she looked at a picture.

"Mom's being a bitch, and sending me off to _Military school_!"

Kagome walked down the steps, and kissed her brother's forehead. "When I'm gone, stay out of my room."

She grabbed a piece of toast and went outside, not even acknowledging her mother.

She sat on the steps and stared out at Tokyo; the bus would pick her up, and take her to the airport, where she would be flown to America.

She was petting her cat, Buyo, when the bus pulled up.

Souta came out and gave her a hug, his 9 year old body wrapping tightly around her.

Her mother came out and nodded at her.

Kagome picked up her bags and made her way over to the bus. She threw her bags into the compartment, and dragged her feet up the three steps. When she got to the top, she looked out over the bus.

Great. All Boys.

"Uh, miss, please find a seat, we have to leave now, to reach the airport." The bus driver said impatiently.

"Sorry." Kagome started walking down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. A hand tugged on her arm, and she looked down. She gratefully sat down next to a guy with silver hair and amber eyes.

"I'm Inuyasha, you can call me Yash, Yasha, or Inu!" He said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, but you can call me Kags, Kaggie." Kagome said shaking his hand.

"I'm Koga, and this is Miroku." Said a boy behind them, one had tanned skin, black hair in a high pony-tail, and bright blue eyes; only a few shades darker than Kagome's. The other had black hair in a duck-tail ponytail, and violet eyes.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kagome said. "Are there more students on the upper deck?" Kagome asked.

"No, those are the teachers, actually, I think they're coming down later to introduce themselves to us." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh." Was all that Kagome said.

"So, why are you here?" Miroku asked.

"I got into a couple fights, and then I was finally shipped here because my history teacher was feeling me up, and I kicked him in the balls." Kagome said nonchalantly, ignoring their surprised, jaw dropped looks. "How about you guys?"

"Car theft." Koga said.

"Sexual Harassment" Miroku said.

"My whole family is in the military, and my brother is an officer." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well, that sucks, unless you wanted to be in the military." Kagome said.

"Well, I have no choice, so I better like it!" Inuyasha said, cracking a grin.

All of a sudden, the bus stopped, and the doors opened.

A man with brown hair, and dark brown eyes stepped through the door.

"Hello everyone!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Kyohei Hamada, I'm one of your new instructors."

Kagome paled, and Inuyasha poked her. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Th-th-that's him!" She stuttered.

Hamada walked up to her and winked.

"Can I speak with you upstairs, Kagome?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled. Half the bus looked back and stared at her.

"That's an order." He stated.

Kagome got up and followed him up the stairs, her nerves peaking every step.

They came to the top, and the instructors looked at them.

Hamada took her to a room and ushered him instead.

"Whaddaya want?!" She spat.

"Now, now, Kagome." He said, putting his hand on her thigh. "I think we both know what I want." He said with a smirk.

Kagome lost it. She stood up and slapped him clean across the cheek, his face bleeding.

"Remember, Hamada, I can kick your ass."

With that, Kagome left the room, and walked down the steps.

She plopped down next to Inuyasha, stealing the candy bar he was eating.

"Okay, talking for an hour makes us best friends?" He said laughing.

"Preddy Mudge" Kagome said, her mouth full of 3 Musketeers.

They sat talking for the next few hours, on the way to the airport.

"Gentlemen, we have reached the airport." The bus driver stated. "Oh, and lady!" He said as a hurried afterthought."

"The starting of torture." Kagome thought. "Well, at least I've made a few new friends… Maybe I'll meet some girls too… Probably not…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! =)


End file.
